Target shooting is a widespread activity in military and law enforcement personnel training, personal defense training, competition shooting sports, and recreational shooting sports with the common goal to improve shooter marksmanship skills.
Cardboard or paper targets are a commonly used solution at firing ranges. However, there are several disadvantages to this method. The targets are damaged with every bullet hit, targets wear down quickly, and the targets have to be replaced by hand periodically. Scores or location of impacts are recorded by visual inspection of the targets and require the range to shutdown periodically for shooters to record their scores and replace their targets. In addition to inefficiency, shooting stationary paper targets lacks realism in training scenarios and provides relatively low entertainment value.
To rectify this, systems have been developed that prompt users when to shoot certain targets and record their hits and misses then display the data to them in real time. These types of systems offer a more efficient, entertaining, and realistic shooting experience to users.
Various conventional target and shooting systems may signal a shooter to shoot a target when activated and react with some form of output when the target is hit. Some conventional systems may utilize the target itself as the activation signal. For example, some conventional target solutions may rotate a target from a “don't shoot” side to a “shoot” side and back again. Some conventional systems may utilize proprietary targets that limit a user's choice of target. Also, some conventional system may use proprietary targets that include target system components built into the targets.
Some implementations of the present disclosure were conceived in light of the above mentioned problems and limitations, among other things.